vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tycho Science
|-|Tycho= |-|Buster Machine Soixante-Six= |-|EVO-III= |-|Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix= Summary Tycho Science is a member of The Fraternity and a Topless pilot. Due to a past trauma, she has a low opinion of topless abilities. She was originally the pilot of Soixante-Six, but became the pilot of Quantre-Vingt-Dix after Soixante-Six was destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-B | Unknown | Low 6-B Name: Tycho Science Origin: Diebuster Gender: Female Age: 13, 23 (EoS) Classification: Human, Topless, Member of The Fraternity, Emissary of Earth Powers and Abilities: Topless abilities, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Buster Orb | Vulcan, Grenades, Spatial mines | The same as before, Buster Racket, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero Attack Potency: Human level | City level (Should be second to Lal'C MM) | Unknown | Small Country level (Froze an army of fake Space Monsters that extended for thousands of kilometres) Speed: Normal Human | Relativistic | Unknown | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M+ | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | City Class | Unknown | At least Small Country Class Durability: Human level | Mountain level via powerscaling | Unknown | Likely much higher Stamina: High; Able to fight for hours Range: Standard human melee, hundreds of metres w/ its energy mace, several kilometers w/ beams, thousands of kilometers with Buster Smash Standard Equipment: Piece seal on forehead to contain her abilities when not in battle, Buster Machine Soixante-Six, EXO-III, Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix Soixante-Six * Buster Orb: The main weapon of Soixante-Six. It is guided by a super electromagnetic beam from the right palm, attacks by throwing and deal electric shocks, defence by deployment of a beam barrier, etc. are defensive weapons combined. * The cockpit is where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. EVO-III - Military-use mobile machine weapons. Uses hand-held arms such as grenade launchers. Useless against the large scale threats that Buster Machines are made to counter, these standard-use units serve as basic defense models for the Space Patrol and in a support capacity for the Fraternity. * Vulcan Gun * Grenade Launcher * Sasumata Collider: An electrified lance similar to the use of the RX-7 lightning staff for melee combat. * Other weapons Quatre-Vingt-Dix * Buster Racket: A racket stored within its chest. * The cockpit is where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. * There is a rumor that there is a special firearm application of exotic maneuver from this machine. Intelligence: Skilled Topless who graduated from the academy with high grades, is perhaps second to Lal'C in the Fraternity | Soixante-Six and Quatre-Vingt-Dix possess basic sentience and can act independently Weaknesses: Was brash and impulsive, which caused her first buster machine to be destroyed. Cannot use her powers if forehead is sealed. Once Topless reach a certain age, they lose their Topless abilities and can no longer be pilots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Exotic Maneuvers: A special Topless ability to make mobility increase exponentially. * Buster Beam: A powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of Space Monsters. * Buster Racket: Quatre-Vingt-Dix swings its racket to smash the opponent with physical force. * Buster Smash: A special attack of Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix. Using its tennis racket - like weapon Quatre-Vingt-Dix smashes an energy ball overhead which soon splits into 6 individual projectiles. These projectiles scatter to cover a wide area and explode, freezing everything in their radius down to minus 1,000,020,000,000 degrees Celsius. That is massively below absolute zero and strong enough to annihilate all matter in the effected area. Key: Tycho | Buster Machine Soixante-Six | EXO-III Machine Weapon | Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix Gallery File:Chiko.png File:Tycho.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card09a.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hax Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Gainax Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6